The present invention relates to a liquid directional control valve for use with, for example, a liquid purifier, each of various liquid instruments and so on.
As a liquid directional control valve of the kind referred to above, there have been proposed various liquid directional control valves each of which uses a ball valve element or a rotary valve element. However, such liquid directional control valves have such problems that sealing around the valve element is not necessarily sufficient, a water hammer tends to occur, a liquid passageway is complicated in construction or structure so that pressure loss is large, and the like.